Websites incorporate active toolbars into their web pages. An active toolbar includes buttons that run scripts, which pass information to other websites. Providers of different websites use different architectures and/or implementations for different toolbars. A service provider (e.g., an Internet service provider (ISP)) can add active toolbars to web pages. The service provider has to support different architectures of the different toolbars. However, the different architectures are difficult to manage and exhaust considerable resources of the service provider. Furthermore, the service provider is unable to use a single, uniform architecture to provide different toolbars, for different websites, to different types of computing devices.